The Contractor shall provide HLA A, B, C, DR, and DQ typings using standard serological techniques. These typing se,vices shall be available five (5) days a week (Monday through Friday). and shall be performed and reported within five (5) working days. The Contractor shall directly enter test results by modem into the NIH DCRT IBM 370 computer system (3090 - Model 200 using MVS-XA) using the Time Sharing Option Program. In addition the contractor shall provide technical support for new initiatives which have been undertaken to support Clinical Center patients. These initiatives are the white blood cell freezing program, otherwise known as the white cell bank, and the bone marrow transportation freezing program, currently undertaken in support of the National Cancer Institute.